Overshadowed Inferiority Complex
by Hispanicgirl1313
Summary: She's bullied, overshadowed, depressed. Northland/Kairi is overshadowed by sister Southland/Celestia, both girls enter the Hetalia World Academy. Northland is bullied and if not forgotten by almost everyone except Canada. She hates her sister. Will turn into Dreamtalia later. Human names/Country names used. I only own Northland, Southland. Rated T for suicide, words.
1. Hate and Fear

_I hate my sister, Southland._

_I hate that egoistic America._

_I hate my so-called brothers._

_I hate everyone._

_I hate...me._

_Romano shouts at me for not knowing how to feels to be overshadowed. England tells me that I haven't experienced the same emotional pain when America left him. America tells me to kill myself already, I'm just a stray piece of land from my sister's larger land._

_But what do they know? During my younger days I was friends with everyone. But then my stupid star-child sister came into the picture, she took everything even the only people I could call family. They forgot about me, it was somehow nice that I was being bullied, because at least they still acknowledge my existence._

_Happiness._

_Joy._

_Love._

_I don't know what it feels to be loved, to love, and be happy. I already accepted the fact that everyone hates me, and loves my twin sister. When were you when, I isolated myself, had depression?_

_Why is it so wrong? Just begging to be loved? Why couldn't I be more lady-like? Why was I so cold compared to my sister? Why can't I be as beautiful as her? Why was I so rude and bitter? What does she have that I don't? Why can't I exceed her? What's wrong by being a bit of an eyesore? Did I do something wrong? Do I smell? Why does nobody want to sit with me at class? Am I stupid? Why does nobody look past my rigid exterior?_

_Why...does everyone...hate me?_

_I was always the problem child._

Get Celestia away from the freak, we don't want her ungratefulness and coldness rubbing off her.

_I wasn't cold. I didn't know how to handle people_

She broke another plate! How pathetic! She cant do anything without breaking something!

_The clumsier, even if I was the elder one._

She doesn't deserve to be loved, shell break it in the end anyway.

_When my Viking big brothers found South, they simply forgot about me. I thought they will give us fair attention, I was excited when I learned I had a younger twin sister. I was cute like her, but her attitude and obliviousness made her even cuter as a child._

_I hate them. I hate with all my heart, mind, and soul._

_But I did love everyone at one point._

_I was so angry, so cold, so sad. Left out._

_Why did nobody want me?_

_Everyone deserves to be loved, right?_

_Nobody gave me a single chance._

_Nobody accepted me._

_Nobody looked my way._

_It was always, Celestia this, Celestia that._

_Why couldn't it be, Kairi this, Kairi that._

_Oh thats right. I'm Kairi it will never be about me._

_I want to know what Celestia feels, I want to be happy._

_I isolated myself 1500 years ago; Now I'm 1570 years old._

_When Celestia was taken by Berwald and Tino, I thought can get what I needed, attention._

_But no, my so-called brothers Mattihas, Lukas, and Emil, never wanted my cold, rude, and loner personality._

_So they left me, everyone does._

_It hurt so much when I overheard Mattihas and Lukas talking with their bosses. I thought you two were going to tell them how much fun we had. How happy you two were to have someone call you 'Big Brothers'. It was the exact polar opposite._

_You two asked, pleaded, BEGGED. For your bosses to give me independence even if I still needed emotional, economical, social help. You never wanted me, I was a pain in the neck. I thought I finally knew where I belonged, I was very wrong. To have trusted anyone._

_I didn't want to hear more. I didn't understand how independence works, I was just a child. But those painful words you used, I understood it perfectly._

_I lied on my bed and cried. I cried for hours, I would've cried more if I my eyes didn't hurt and my throat wasn't dry. You never realized I was crying. You didn't care._

_I'm so fragile, crying over useless things. I was so angry, upset, sad, lonely, I couldn't name others, but it was so many. You all did it. I don't want to be cold and mean, it was the result of being overshadowed every millisecond. _

_I THOUGHT YOU ACCEPTED ME! I thought it was about me. I was wrong._

_I cried. Cried every night to sleep. Cried alone. Cried so hard my lungs start to feel on fire. Cried so hard I lost the ability to cry._

_I finally understood now._

_Who needs Kairi when you've got the kind Celestia on your side?_

_I am, always downright, second to the best._

_Everyone showed me that._

_For that I hate all of you._

_Forever._


	2. Bloody Snow

"_It hurts when you're being ignored by the person whose attention is the only thing you want in the world."_

_-Unknown_

"_If you can go days without talking to me, I'm obviously not that important to you."_

_-Anurag Prakash Ray_

"_Its easy to cry when you realize that everyone you love will reject you or die._"

_-Chuck Palahniuk_

* * *

February 13, Winter, 1st Person P.O.V

I woke up early as usual. I looked over to my calendar. _February 13, no one will probably remember my own birthday because tomorrow will be stupid fucking Valentines Day, not even my "brothers". I hate Valentines. _I mentally grimaced. Oh how I hate my birthday and Valentines Day, 2 days of aching heart, suffering and being ignored. I sometimes wish there wasn't that day of stupid lovey-dovey ass shit.

I kicked my blue sheets off and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my silver hair, and splashed water on my purple and blue eyes. I bathed and put on my uniform that consisted of a white button down dress shirt, a yellow vest, black tie, red plaid skirt, and a red blazer. Since my hair wasn't dry yet I put on a blue snowflake headband. I looked out the window, it was windy and snowing, so I grabbed my usual stuff(only the coat, snow goggles, scarf, boots, bag, and cross necklace:  oc_northland/set?id=125898244) good thing the academy allowed boots during winter. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of liquorice. I usually get a toasted bread, but since its my birthday and I'm the only one celebrating it, I wanna treat myself once.

I walked out of the dorms, putting on my goggles. I walked slowly enjoying the solitude, I felt as if I'm home. I wish I could escape the noisiness and the stupid love air for once. I opened the bag and pulled out 3 pieces and shoved them into my mouth slowly nibbling them, the main school building is at least 2 kilometers away from the dorms. Meaning, more solitude, more liquorice.

I bet the BTT and some others are drunk off their sorry asses, from Spain's birthday party last night. How do I know you ask? Well, that loud American has been bragging about it since last week, I wish I could just use my needle and thread to sew his mouth shut. I glanced around, good thing my stupid sister isn't here shes too noisy like all the noisy countries combined.

As I approached the building I saw Matt, Kumajirou was asking who he was. I removed the goggles putting it on my head. I smiled to myself, dropping my emotionless facade for a while. Matt and me treat each other like brother and sister, since I don't consider the Nordics as my brothers anymore because of _that day_. But he doesn't have any classes with me, and almost all bullies are in all my classes. _"_Hey, Matt!_" _I said as I patted Kuma, _"_Who are you?_". "_Who are you?_" _I asked back, smiling. "I'm Kumajirou!" the polar bear said. "Happy Birthday, Northland!" he said giving me a hug.

"Thanks at least someone remembers" I said. Canada wiped my cheeks, "Don't cry, eh.." I only noticed that I was crying, its probably from the emotional pressure. "Thanks Matt, you're even acting like a big brother more than my supposed brothers" I said wiping the tears with my sleeve. "T-thanks, Kumachiki and me are always here." he said petting my head.

Timeskip

It was 10 minutes before my first period, Language Arts. I don't hate this class, it just has almost all bullies.*sigh* I fucking hate my life.

"What do we have here, faggot?" Shit, shit, shit. Tch, its the Allies damn it! I didn't answer, my cuts from last night and from the civil wars in my place still hurt. "We're talking to you bitch!" Stupid America pulled my hair. I still didn't answer. Then a metal pipe hit my face, "Answer when we ask a question, da?" THAT WAS PRETTY UNNESESSARY RUSSIA!

"Just rive her arone, shes too stupid to understand." I. FUCKING. HATE. EVERYONE. "I-a bet that brutto cagna wont-a get a date to tomorrows dance" Even Italy, oh great, great this is just what I fucking needed. Thank you, thank you, I NEEDED THAT SHIT ANYWAY! "Vho did you slept last night, verdammte Schlampe?" Oh absolutely great, even fucking Germany!

The bell rang, and America let go of my hair like nothing happened. "Class, today you'll be working in trios! Write a 5 paragraph about the history of how y'all met a person!" My cowgirl teacher, Ms. Kitsumoto, announced. Why does she have to be so cheerful anyway, its not like I'm getting happier! About 5 minutes passed and everyone got to their fucking groups. And I as always was alone.

"Look the loner is always alone as always!" someone said, making the whole class crack up.

_Do they enjoy seeing me tormented? Whats wrong with me? Its hard to answer that when nothings right. Why was I born with heterochromia? Why not, I don't know! I'm not lucky. My sister is better than me in any way. Its been decided since God created light, I can't alter that. I should not let my emotional barrier down. _I mentally ranted.

"As always! She's such a loser, am I right, bruder?" Germany's older brother, Prussia, responds with his signature laugh. The class laughs even harder. If I just had my battle axe I could've killed them already while laughing manically.

Ms. Kitsumoto angrily calls my classmates' attention. "I will not tolerate such vulgar embarrassment in my class! Everyone who laughed at miss Northland will get an F in their report card! And that is final!"

The whole class all scream out in horror. They couldn't afford an F in their report card!  
"Please, teach! My parents will like castrate me alive if I even get a D!" One of the snobby girls cries out.

"This is all Kairis fault! I hate her!" Hungary(Elizabeta) snarls, her green eyes glaring at me. In an instant, all of their eyes were glaring at me.

"You're the reason we're gonna fail Algebra, Kairi!" One yelled.

"Gott! Vhy don't jou just die already?!" Gilbert angrily snarls. I stand my guard, showing them my emotionless face.

"Ja! You should be dead by now! Nobody vants you!" The normally calm Austria(Roderich) joins at blaming you. His heavy violet eyes hold ounces of hatred. I still stand my guard. I don't fucking care about you, this is all your fault not mine! You tease me, but a teacher is here and she obviously cares about her students! So wrong timing! I wish I could just die got that!

"If I could bring my gun just to shoot you down, Kairi..." Switzerland(Vash) sternly said. It felt like I was being stabbed by an axe, a double-sided knife and more weapons of torture.

"Idiota! This is your entire fault!" Romano(Lovino) shouts profanities at me, as well as saying Italian curses along with his brother. Kiku doesn't shout a word, but his glare sends waves of fear in me. As well as Tim and all the other silent people who despise me. More people shout at me but I still have my emotionless face, inside I was crying like I did during _that day._

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" My teacher blows a fuse. The room falls silent.

"ALL OF YOU EXCEPT NORTHLAND ARE SENT TO DETENTION FOR 2 DAYS! Make more comments and insults and I will SUSPEND ALL OF YOU!" she turns to me, her face softening. "Can you carry on, Kairi?", she asks. "Yes, maam." I monotonously said, regaining my sanity.

Cue the bell.

Timeskip to lunch break

Everything went SOOOOOO NORMAL! *sarcastic laugh* A normal day consists of being beaten up after 1st period, each fucking period causing me to be late for my 3 classes, being bullied by even the teacher, the teachers failing my grade intentionally.

I opened the doors to the cafeteria, and saw everyone aiming for me with some food. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone said throwing food at me. I don't give a damn anymore. After that "incident" none of my "brothers" nor sister approached me I bet they were outside having lunch, enjoying the cold.

* * *

It hurts so much not getting attention from the only people you can consider family. Neglect is another form of abuse. Everything hurts like fuck. I wish I didn't felt emotion, because it hurts so much.

* * *

I wish I could just die without any trace so they won't get guilty.


	3. Silver Pistol

**Chapter 3: Regret Message**

(A/N: For those who have heard the Vocaloid duet of Rin and Len Kagamine, Regret Message. This chapter is exactly based off the song but without the last two lines, "If we were reborn, I wish we could be twins again" or something like that and I'll just change the ocean to the sky. And I think the next chapters will be based off iNSaNiTY, Justice Breaker, Headphone Actor. Get ready for the feels.)

_Last Time…_

_I wish I could disappear without any trace so they won't get guilty…_

**Back to the Present…**

After cleaning myself up from that 'show' in the cafeteria, and I put my casual clothes on. I looked around my room, but one thing really caught my eyes. Oh God, I miss him so much…

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Northland!" Holy Roman Empire or Severine as he would offer me and Italy to call him. I looked from what I was sweeping._

_After hearing my brothers wanting me to be gone, I cried so much. I ran passing my brothers, and hell, even Prussia! I ended up in a forest I didn't know where, but I knew it was far enough for them not to search for me. I was so dirty, tried, hungry, thirsty, and crying so hard. My knees and hands were even bleeding so terribly, from tripping over so many times and my foot was even sprained. Holy Rome found me the forest near Mr. Austria's house, in that state. So he said I could stay at his house for a while, I also meet Ms. Hungary, Mr. Austria, and Italy. And also several visits from Mr. Spain, Mr. France, Mr. Prussia, Romano, Canada, and Seychelles, such nice people… They treated me more like family rather than a maid back home. I want to stay here. They truly accepted me…_

"_Yes?" Why did he look really sad? "Hey! Don't be sad! I'll be also sad!" I pouted (A/N: Yes, Chibi Northland's really expressive, different from the Present Northland, why? You'll learn later.). "I-I'm leaving to war…" He wasn't kidding….. __Right? __"Y-You're kidding, right?" I was starting to cry. "P-please d-d-don't cry, Northland…" He was also starting to cry as he hugged me, "D-D-D-Don't go then!" He pulled back and pulled his hat off, "Here, take care of this. Act like this is me, promise? And promise me to take care of everyone if I don't come back?" He let out his pinky, I twirled my pinky around his, "Promise! And don't say that, I know you'll come back!"_

_He hugged me again, "Hey, do you have a name?" Wait, I didn't even have a human name, stupid Nordics! They didn't even bother to give me a fucking human name! (A/N: Even as a kid Northland still curses, it's a habit she picked up from Denmark and Norway's occasional cursing when they fight) I shook my head, saying no and removing those stupid thoughts. He looked like he was in thought, "Kairi, Kairi Starboard, would you like it?" It sounded cute, "Sure!" He looked at me again, "Would you like to be part of my country if I win the war?" I would love to! I want to be with Italy, Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, and especially with him. Why do my cheeks feel warmer all of a sudden?! And why does my heart beat faster?! Why does my stomach feel really tingly?! I-I-Is this love? Mr. France, Mr. Spain, and Mr. Prussia tell me that you have a crush on someone if you cheeks feel really warm, your heart beats faster than normal, "you feel butterflies in your stomach" as Mr. Prussia would say. M-maybe I h-have a c-c-crush on him? I smiled at him, "I would love to, Severine!"_

**~END OF FLASHBACK ~**

I was already crying by the time I went back to the present. Severine, he gave me my identity, my soul… And I wasted all of it, his effort to think of my name and his energy to carry me from the forest to his house. I grabbed the bloody knife on my desk and made a carving on my already tattered arm. You know that feeling when you don't want to break a promise even though you've already broken it? Exactly how I feel. I opened one of my anti-depressants, and took 3 pills. I went on the porch.

My country already destroyed itself from the inside, so why should I live until now? I became an ex-nation at 12 in the afternoon, and became a land that any country can conquer. I thought I was going to die, but it felt more like you lost your one and permanent job. Maybe this is how Prussia felt when his country was dissolved, but you can't bear it in my situation. I grew up with an inferiority complex, one friend, everyone forgetting you like a traitor in the Soviet Union erased from history. I'm not a country anymore, I'm just a part of history that will be eventually fade away from, memories as time flies by…

I took out my IPod and pressed "Shuffle". And put my earphones on. The familiar tone of "Regret Message" plays in my ears, as the snow continually melts in my hands. I know Japan would hate me more if he knew I was an anime and Vocaloid fan.

I have an idea. I went back inside; I know this is like the practice in Regret Message and one of my Ancient Arctic practices. But this is worth it, I wrote what I want to say to Holy Rome and went back outside. I carefully ripped the paper and let the breeze take it away from here, like Regret Message without the ocean and the message in the bottle.

I'm sorry but I don't deserve anyone's kindness anymore…

I stopped the song and went into the videos and watched the Official Proclamation of The Dissolution of the Kingdom of Northland, which was sent to me this morning by my Prime Minster.

"I hereby declare-"

Of all those wars and battles I fought and won… I never thought this day would come…

"That-"

Exactly on my birthday even…

"The Kingdom of Northland-"

Maybe this is my fate…

That can't be altered…

Maybe this is what I deserve… After all those people I killed in the Arctic Battle…

I deserve this…

"Is officially-"

I'm so sorry…

"Dissolved…"

I'm sorry I failed you Severine…

I'm sorry!

I've just hurt everyone.

Now you're probably thinking about my 'brothers'. No, I've also hurt them.

My heart's already broken. I'm just the empty shell of a girl. Of an ex-nation. That uses music and poetry as ways of coping. Shit, I'm starting to not even think straight. This entire time I've been thinking, thinking how my country used to be. I've already sent my pet rabbit, Aquarius, away, so I can't even talk to her. That's a good thing. Then she can't see the tears that fall down my face. My façade has broken. All this time hiding behind my poorly bandaged heart, behind music and poetry. When I've just been building up tears and heartbreak.

I didn't bother to write a damned note. I don't see the fucking point. No one would care that I bothered writing one, "Finally! She's gone, she's such a nuisance!" I can hear everyone say once I'm gone. Nobody gives a flying fuck about me. Canada is the only one who truly cares, nobody else does. I'm sorry. I wonder if my body will disappear. No one found Rome's after he went. So maybe country's do that when they die. Oh well, guess I'll never know. I sigh, taking the pistol on my wall, holding up the silver pistol up to my head.

_I'm so sorry I wasn't a good sister, South. Keep being happy with Japan._

_I'm sorry big brothers. For everything._

_I'm sorry for hurting you Canada. I hope you get noticed._

_I'm sorry Romano for hurting you and getting Spain's attention when you two came. __**Te amo.**_

_I'm sorry to everyone who ever had to meet my bitch of my damned self._

_And… I'm sorry I failed you, Severine._

_**Bang!**_

_**Splat!**_


	4. Journal Entries

**Chapter 4: Journal Entries **

(A/N: Northland's still not dead okay! This chapter's really long. 5 pages, my longest! *facedesk*)

A white furred rabbit with black fluffy ears and emerald eyes ran through the pristine white snow with a leather journal in its mouth. Emerald eyes overflowing with tears. "Must give this Canada-chan!" She furiously thought speeding her speed up.

Seeing the window of the cafeteria her fluffy white tail happily wagged. Urging herself to go faster, as she approached the window and leaped through the open window. She successfully leaped landing unto a spiked Dane's hair.

"What the- Aquarius?!" Denmark exclaimed picking the rabbit to eye level. "Fyuu! ~ Fyuu! ~ Fyuu! ~" Aquarius squeaked trying to tell them something. "Wait, isn't she sister's rabbit?" Southland asked getting the journal and opening it to the first page where it had some paper and pages torn out from a dictionary. Every nation went and leaned forward to get a peek at the journal. She read it out loud:

**I.**

I rolled down the stairs

And fuck, does it hurt.

I only have a broken arm, black eye and a minor bruise.

Well, I have my fucking schizophrenic illusions to blame.

**II.**

I don't see why South needs to know I'm depressed and schizophrenic.

I just find no damn reason to tell anyone.

Even with a weak courage and annoying habits,

Celestia doesn't deserve to lose her smile.

**III.**

Everyone was born with a talent that needs to be developed.

My sister can sing and cook.

Me? I can carve exquisite designs into my arm.

And paint in the beautiful substance called blood.

Tears spilled from the blue eyes of Southland, Japan tried to comfort his girlfriend. Norway took the journal and continued reading it:

**IV.**

How can people smile so easily?

Guess I'm the only nation that never knows how to smile

I don't deserve to smile anyway

It's been always like that

**V.**

It's snowing again as always

It looks like Mr. Sunflower died from the lack of sunlight

But I'll still keep him

He's my only friend aside from Canada and Aquarius

A withered sunflower was taped to the parchment paper of the journal. _"Wait, so she also likes sunflowers?!"_ Russia thought, a faint blush on his cheeks, hidden by his scarf and it also went unnoticed by Belarus.

**VI.**

This is fucking stupid

But I want to be loved. I need to be loved

Am I really that unlikeable?

**VII.**

Today I took motion sickness pills.

Even if I'm a nation it still gave me hallucinations,

Of how everyone who shower my sister with attention.

About how everyone would love sweet Celestia more than me.

Never mind that I was left to drown in tears, everyone just saw my bitter rejected side.

**VII.**

I looked at how the razor blade mocks me.

It never did enough to ease the pain temporarily.

I always shout for help, even if deep down I know nobody will help me.

**VIII.**

What's the use of a name?

It's nothing but an insignificant term for easier identification

Northland, Kairi, Kai.

How about "worthless piece of shit"?

**IX.**

Today I drank a little bleach.

Bleach is for cleaning and hygienic purposes. It's to remove stains and dirt.

It's excellent.

But apparently I'm even lower than dirt itself.

**X.**

"You can't make a rainbow without a little rain"

I always read and hear that quote

But it seems I will never see my rainbow

It's always rain and dead in my part

**XI.**

Today, I tried.

I took the scissor, opened it and held it against my wrist

I was so afraid

I was scared I would never see South's smile again

**XII.**

Why am I so weak?

You said it yourself; you'd be there to back me up

Now you've turned against me

And I'm just weaker

**XIII.**

Today was another pathetic streak in my list.

Who fails at killing herself?

A loser, that's who.

But who would know that you pulled up me up from drowning?

**XIV.**

I know why I hate you.

You made me care about you.

And I can't. I swore to myself not to.

You make the blades blunt, the fire cold, the bullets disappear.

**XV.**

Bullets and blades may break my bones, but words break my sanity and heart.

**XVI.**

You made me love you. Care about your existence.

So much that I can't bear to leave you cry.

**XVII.**

Today I looked at the silver pistol.

It hangs on my wall.

Tempting me to get rid of this shit.

Once and for all.

**XVIII.**

Every time.

I'm afraid to look at the sea or to take a bath.

Because I don't trust myself enough.

Suffice enough not to drown

**XIX.**

Today, I witnessed a cat getting run over by a truck.

It took everything to not break down.

I'd never cry in public

The heroine never cries, I'll be strong for everyone even if they hate me for it.

America was absolutely shocked at this.

**XX.**

I'd never cry any-fucking-where.

Not if South stumbles on the scene.

She will never need to see her older sister break down.

She just needs to love and be loved. Like it's always been.

**XXI.**

Today. Today. Today. I want to disappear today.

**XXII.**

Matthew caught me.

He saw the ladder of scars, new and old, that climb from my wrist to my shoulder.

He cried.

I have to say farewell to everyone now.

**XXIII.**

Daisies. It's winter now and the snow reminds me of daisies.

It's been several decades now.

Since you went off to war, where are you?

I wish I could say, "I want to go home" But I've never had one

Never had a stronghold where I could also be showered with love. Accepted. Safe. Me.

**XXIV.**

I'm Catholic.

Well, I do my best to say prayer, go to mass, and do my best to be good.

But what goes in my head is anything but good.

I'm scared. That I'd not go to heaven.

I'm scared. That God doesn't exist. That there isn't any heaven in the first place.

I'm scared. That I'd never see you come back.

**XXV.**

I'm preparing myself for the disappointment.

**XXVI.**

I think I'll burn these.

Use it to light my skin.

To chase away the shadows.

And the lurking demons.

To start anew.

**XXVII.**

I don't know why I do this.

Maybe it's because I need to cope.

Because the living can feel pain. Because I need to be reminded of your blood on my hands.

Because I need someone to notice.

**XXVIII.**

My envy and hate for Celestia is façaded with a hyprocrital care and love.

I guess I really do have hypocrital desires.

I guess this is the reason I do this, to do something Celestia would never dare to do, to be different, to be noticed.

To stop being a twin.

**XXIX.**

I continuously stare at the falling snow.

My sociopathic mindset turning to a blood red hue.

I want and need to do this.

My son-of-a-bitch silver pistol hangs on the wall as I take it.

**XXX.**

I'm so afraid, I'm already breaking three promises…

I'm so sorry, Romano. For breaking that promise when you saved me from drowning and when we were kids.

And especially, I'm so sorry, Holy Rome. For not taking care for everyone and for being so weak. So weak I that I will take out all my problems on suicide, I will and never was strong.

I'll always be that weak, cowardly, hypocrite everyone just loves to pick on.

_**Goodbye, World! Have a beautiful future without such a pathetic disgrace of an excuse for a nation!**_

Everyone fell silent, trying to register the information. Canada was the first one to snap out of it and ran out of the cafeteria. Hoping there was still enough time to save Northland.


	5. yoUr WiSh iS gRAntEd

Chapter 5: yoUr WiSh iS gRAntEd

(A/N: You were probably confused about chapter 3, the "Te amo" part. Well, her national language _**is **_Latin, just to clarify.)

* * *

Canada was out of breath by the time he got to the Girl's Dorm. He searched the building, and found Northland's window. It was open, something she _**never**_ did. Violet eyes widened in fear, as he sprinted inside the dorm to the third floor.

_~Flashback~_

"_YOU STUPID GIRL! WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Denmark slurred hitting Northland's head with a bottle. "P-please s-stop!" Northland stuttered. After the Kalmar Union was dissolved, Denmark started becoming abusive towards Northland. This month she already had 2 black eyes, numerous bruises, and uncountable scars. She tightly closed her eyes waiting for pain to come, but it didn't. She peeked one eye open, and saw him glaring at her. "Go to your room, before I do something even more horrible to you." He warned making her scurry to her room at a speed faster than an Italian. Once she got to her room, covered in fresh blood. The area where Denmark hit her with a bottle had glass shards and was also bleeding or either swollen. Her left arm, right left, and 5 ribs were broken. For course for her 13 year old body couldn't take such strong hits. And she received a letter a few days back telling that Holy Roman Empire was dead, so her life's down the drain._

_She silently sobbed not wanting to receive more hits. Looking up to the night sky, she simply wanted to get away from this nightmare of a life. Northland just wanted a happy life with her little sister, Severine, Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungary, Italy, Romano, Mr. Spain and Mr. Prussia, it was all so simple yet so far. She crawled to her bed, which were basically just pillows and a small thin blanket. _

"_I wish I had a true friend. A friend that understands my life and cares for me. One that will talk me. One that will…. protect me…. One….that will…..never…ever leave.…me…alone….One….that…will…accept…me…..for….who….i…..truly…..am….." She silently wished before closing her eyes for a dreamless sleep._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_yoUr WiSh iS gRAntEd"_

~Meanwhile~

Purple and blue eyes slowly fluttered open. A pain shot through the ex-nation's shoulder making her shut her eyes. "Argh, where am I?" Northland said, sitting up looking around her surroundings. It held an unfamiliar feel, of safety and happiness… It was a field with small lights, kinda like fireflies. She stood up, still clutching her shoulder. She smiled feeling very safe in this unknown realm. A faded yellow butterfly landed on her nose, it flew off as she chased it laughing.

The butterfly leads her through the vast field. She noticed it was somehow guiding her. She saw someone like Italy who was leaning on an oak tree but something felt off. Very off. As she got closer, her stomach churned with a bad feeling, yet she just shook it off. The said figure turned to her, not fazing her or whatsoever. The man looked like Italy but the left side of his face was covered in shadows, same was for his left leg, right arm, a little bit on the right foot, and some on the back. And one of his eyes was blue and the other one white. "Where am I?" Northland asked the man. "yoU'rE iN My ReALM" he answered. Silence comes over them, "wHy AreN'T yOu ScaREd oF mE?" he curiously asked the former nation. "You look like your dressing up for Halloween even though it's 10 months away, it's the only holiday that makes me happy. And also you don't look too harmful you look awesome in fact." She said lightly smiling. "Oh yeah, I'm Northland or Kairi if you prefer" she introduced herself. "I'M sHaDOw" he said.

"I want to eat a cookie" Northland muttered. A cookie jar suddenly appeared infront of Kairi, making her look at Shadow. "How did you do this?" She asked. "Magic" She grinned. "You know magic?!" He nodded. She suddenly surprised Shadow with a surprise hug, "Finally! Someone who understands me! Thank you, Shadow!" Her body suddenly started adding away, "W-What's happening?! I don't wanna leave!" Was the last thing she said before her sight became blinded by white.

~Back to reality~

Her body was floating in what seemed like an endless black. The first thing she felt was 2 pairs of arms encircling her with her shirt shoulder damp from tears. And the first thing she heard was twisted sobs from her right and choked silent sobs to her left. She tried opening her eyes but it felt as if there were 90 gold bars on them. She forced them open with all her strength, the first thing she saw was 2 curls, which respectively belonged to Romano and Canada. _"Wait, what happened? Oh yeah, I tried to kill myself. But why am I still on Earth then? W-Wait, Romano and Canada! D-Did they try t-to s-stop me? Why couldn't they just me go?"_ As thoughts relative to this started to confuse her, she didn't notice she was crying herself. No sobs, just tears.

Canada was the first one to notice this, "N-Northland… P-Please h-h-hang o-o-on!" His voice became strangled with sobs. "B-Bella! D-D-Don't let go!" Even Romano himself was choking on air because of his constant pleads and sorrys he never had confidence to tell the ex-nation. Unfortunately her vision started becoming fuzzy as their cries and sobs became fainter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It seems that the Faucherve has a certain type of connection with her" England concluded. "What do you mean?" Russia asked. "I read that the longer the person has made that wish to be happy the stronger is their pull to dreamland." England said looking at both sobbing nations, feeling sorry for them. "Does it mean that she made that wish a long time ago?" China asked. England nodded, as they suddenly heard a _"thump". _It was Canada who suddenly fell on the floorboard, "Mon Dieu! Mattheiu!" France said running over to the Canadian. "Don't tell me the Fauchereve has captured another one" England said, also worried for his son. "Ja, I think he did, so unawesome!" Prussia said.

* * *

(A/N: This week's chapter is shorter since the flying idea bunny won't let me chase her! Oh yeah, this will turn into Winter Never Came((It's a Hetalia fangame okay!)) but with Northland as Russia, and they'll go into her- Oops! If I continued this it would be spoiler!)


End file.
